Confusion of An Offspring
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: After another attack from Naraku's minions, two children meet up with the group.Kagome notices similarities between the kids and someone else but can't put her finger on it. Who are they and why do they look so familiar? Inukag,ON HIATUS


_**Hey Everyone! I just joined and am really excited . This is one of my first fanfics and I hope you all enjoy. I want to send a special thanks to the following people: **_

**_Toxiclollipop: Thanks sooooooo much! You helped me load this fanfic up! _**

**_CrazedWolfGirl: Thanks for replying! _**

**_Mayu Kitshue: Thanks for everything dude!...And good luck with that book! _**

**_Hope to hear from you all soon! Please people, this is my first fanfic posted and I really want to hear your opinions. Even a simple, "Good job! Keep going" or an _**

**_"I hate it!" are all welcomed! I accept flames so... Please Read and Review! _**

**_With lots of wishes of good fortune for all the people who read my fanfic, _**

**_-inuyasharbd15fan09 _**

****

_**Summary: After another attack from Naraku's minions, two children meet up with the group. Kagome notices similarities between the kids and someone else but can't quite put her finger on it. Who are they and why do they look so familiar?**_

**Part One:  
**"Hand over the jewel shards and nobody gets hurt," the snake demon hissed. Inuyasha stood infront of kagome, tetseiga drawn.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that ," Inuyasha yelled and charged at the snake. "Wind Scar," he yelled and tetseiga let out a large wave of energy.The snake hissed and at the last minute, dove under ground. "What the-. Where'd he go," inuyasha asked looking around. Sango and Miroku arrived with Kilala.

"What happened," Miroku asked. Kagome neared them.

" This snake demon wanted the sacred jewel shards and inuyasha attacked with tetseiga but...it disappeared under ground," Kagome looked around._ 'I can still feel its demonic aura,'_ she thought. The group stood their ground and faced each possible exit for the snake demon.

" Where the hell is he,"Inuyasha growled. Kagome strung her arrow and aimed at an opening in the ground. Then, something shifted near the opening. It looked like two small bodies. _'What the-,'_ Kagome thought. She squinted and gasped. " What? What is it," Inuyasha stood infront of Kagome. She pulled at his sleeve.

"Inuyasha...look! There's people in there and the demon may be inside," Kagome begged. Inuyasha growled. _'Damn',_ he thought.

" Stay here," he growled and ran to the ground's opening. The two bodies struggled to get to the surface. There was a little boy and a little girl, both dressed in red kimonos with pants.The boy wore his pitch black long hair down as did the little girl.

" Come on, Anakki. We haveta get home," the little boy grunted. The little girl whimpered on the boy's back. She had been playing on the opening's edge and fell in, twisting her ankle in the process. " Mom and Dad are gonna be worried," The little boy grabbed onto a rock but the rock gave way. "Ahhh, " they screamed but before they could fall any further, a clawed hand grabbed them. They were pulled out and set roughly on the ground.

"Whacha think you were doing, playing here anyway," the demon above them scolded. The little boy looked up and gasped.

"Dad," he asked. Inuyasha looked down at him, confused. Then, the ground began to shake.

"Stay here," he growled. The demon appeared and stood between Inuyasha and the group. Kagome aimed her arrow.

"Hit the mark," she yelled and released her arrow. A light of purified energy surrounded the arrow. The little girl gasped.

" M-Momma," she asked. The arrow hit but did little damage. Sango threw her boomerang while Miroku got ready with his sacred beads. The boomerang cut the snake's poisened tail and Miroku ripped off his beads.

"Wind Tunnel," he yelled and the tail disappeared into his black hole in the palm of his hand. Inuyasha once more charged with tetseiga. The snake demon hissed and charged at Kagome.

"Get outta the way," Inuyasha yelled and the group disperesed. " BACKLASH WAVE," he yelled and an even greater blast of energy shot from the blade.  
The demon was taken by surprise and was caught in the energy blast.

"Nooooo," he schreeched and fell onto the ground, in a bloody heap. Inuyasha landed near the corpe and sheathed tetseiga. Kagome walked up to him and pulled out the jewel shard. The shard glowed with a pink aura as it purified to her touch. She smiled at Inuyasha.

" Another one," she whispered and placed it on the small jar on her necklace. Sango and Miroku approached them and Shippo appeared out of nowhere.

" Is it safe," he asked. A microscopic demon appeared before them and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" Hey look. Myoga is here," kagome pointed out.

"Well, then if he's here then I guess that means we're outta danger , for now," Inuyasha smirked. The rest of the group nodded. Myoga sweatdropped. Kagome looked up and looked at the opening again. The little boy carefully picked up the smaller girl and began to walk. Kagome separated and walked towards them.

" Hey," Kagome called out. The two children looked up and smiled. Kagome noticed the swelling ankle of the little girl. " Do you need some help," she asked as she knelt by the little boy. By then, Miroku had sucked the remains of the demon into his wind tunnel. Inuyasha noticed Kagome gone and found her by the kids. _'Always lookin' out for others,'_ he thought and walked to her. Kagome picked up the little girl and grabbed the little boy's hand. She began to walk down from the opening when she met with Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha," she greeted.

"What's with the runts," Inuyasha asked. This sent the children into a fit of giggles. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, curious to know what was so funny.  
Kagome giggle with them.

" Inuyasha, this is Anakki and," she pointed to the little girl, " And this guy hasn't said his name yet. What's your name," she aked the litttle boy. They boy looked uncomfortable and looked from Kagome, to Inuyasha to the little girl. _'Should I,'_ he thought. _'Yeah, ya should,'_ the little girl thought. The little boy mentally cursed. _'Stop tappin' into_ _my mind! Just 'cause mom taught ya how to do it doesn't mean you can do it to me,'_ he mentally yelled. He sighed.

" You wanna know my name?" he asked. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha Keh'ed. " My name...is ...Inuyasha."

**Part Two:**

Kagome's eyes widened. _'Did he say... Inuyasha,'_ she mentally wondered. She looked at Inuyasha to find him with the same expression she had. He snapped out of it and picked up the little boy by the collar.

"Whatcha mean you got my name," he warned. Little inuyasha whimpered and the little girl squirmed in Kagome's arms. Kagome snatched Little Inuyasha from Inuyashas claws and set him down.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY," she yelled. The bead around Inuyasha's neck began to glow. "Gahh," he yelled as he was forched down hard on the ground to meet face to face with Mr. Dirt again. The children started to giggle and soon fell into uncontrolable laughter. Miroku looked up at the commotion and poked Sango's arm. He pointed to the approaching Kagome with the two children. A still remaining cloud of dust lingered around Inuyasha's body.

"I wonder what he did this time," Sango asked. The two adults shook their heads in shame. Sango stiffened. -rub, rub-

"HENTAI" she yelled and brought down her boomerang on Miroku's head.

"Idiot," Shippo mumbled.

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted. Shippo noticed the little boy and girl and jumped from Kilala's back. He tiptoed behind the little boy and prepared to pounce. _' I outta get these_ _guys,'_ he mentally pleaded.

"Boo! " he yelled as he jumped on the little boy. The boy, who was to Kagome's waist, had predicted his attack and soon had Shippo pinned to the ground. He noticed what he did and immediately let go.

"Oh, sorry Shippo," Little Inuyasha apologized. He stood and walked to Kagome's side. Shippo stood up and rubbed his sore neck. Miroku raised an eyebrow._'How does he_ _know of Shippo? And...That move looks familiar,'_ he pondered. Then something clicked. The last demon they had encountered from Naraku, had come up behind Inuyasha and he had done the same move. _'Hmm. That move can't be easily done...Inuyasha has his hearing senses to his advantage but this little boy, a mere human?'_ Sango noticed Miroku's face in thought and knelt besides Little Inuyasha.

"Hello," she greeted. The little boy smirked and nodded. ,"What is your name, little one," The little boy pouted and crossed his arms. A familiar gesture to Kagome.

" The name's Inuyasha," the little boy mumbled. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Myoga stopped and their eyes widened. Little Inuyasha glared at the other people and looked up at Kagome. " And that's my sis, Anakki,". Myoga eyed them wearily. _'Why does this human bear the name of Lord Inuyasha,'_ he thought_.,' It is not a common name, and why would a human parent name their child dog demon,'_. Inuyasha landed gracefully from the opening to the ground near the group.

"Keh, see ya'll already met the runts," Inuyasha mumbled.

" Hey Inuyasha," Shippo asked," How come a little kid gots your name?"

" How the hell should I know," Inuyasha yelled.

" Inuyasha SIT" Kagome yelled.

" Gahhh,"Inuyasha yelled.

" Hmp. Don't use foul language infront of kids," Kagome scolded. The little kids rolled their eyes. _' He'll never learn..will he?'_ Little Inuyasha mentally asked. _' Nah! That's_ _him for ya,'_ Anakki smiled and faced her brother,_' That's why mom fell in love with dad.'_ She sighed and had a dreamy look on her face. Little Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'Feh,_ _women,'_ he mentally scoffed. He noticed the group, except Kagome, was eyeing them weirdly, expecting to see an explication, to him being name Inuyasha too, infront of them. He felt uncomfortable being interrogized by the people he knew, well, kind of. Kagome noticed his struggle. " Okay, uhm, who's hungry," she asked. On cue, a loud grumble came from Inuyasha, who was wiping off dirt off his red kimono. A small blush came on his face and he looked up.

" You cookin' Ramen," he asked. Little Inuyasha and Anakki began to chant.

" Ramen, Ramen Ramen," then they stopped. _'Oh, crud. They probably wanna know how the hell we know of ramen noodles,'_ he boy mentally scolded. Anakki had an idea. " This is Ramen, ne?" she took a smooshed cup of Ramen from her kimono. Kagome took the cup and looked at the little girl.

" Huh, we musta dropped it out somewhere and they found it," she concluded. The two kids sighed.

" Well, you cookin' or what," Inuyasha growled.

" Yeah, yeah, Don't get your panties is a knot," Kagome replied. She stopped and laughed at her own joke but laughed harder at the confused faces of her companions.She stood by Sango and explained her joke. Sango soon joined in. Inuyasha heard everything with his sensitive hearing and blushed._' I don't wear those,'_ he mentally yelled. " Come on, guys. Let's set up camp," Kagome laughed and wiped away tears from her eyes.

**Part Three:**

A tall kitshue ran out of breath to his Lord's chambers. _'Oh man, he's gonna get mad,'_he mentally whimpered. He ran up the castle's corridor and stopped at the biggest bedroom in the whole castle. Inside, laid the Lord with his Lady in his arms, sitting on the window's edge together, looking out on their lands.

"You too were stubborn about it and you knew i didn't even like him," the Lady laughed. The Lord mumbled something about crazy wives and their good memory. His mate smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. He growled playfully and kissed his mate passionetly on the lips. A loud and urgent knock came to the door. The Lord stopped and growled threatenedly at the door.

"What," he barked.

" It's me, may I come in," the kitshue whimpered behind the door.

" Come in," the Lady announced. Her mate whimpered but stood too. The oranged haired kitshue came in, out of breath. " What is it," the Lady asked , concerned about her adopted son's state.

" My Lord and Lady, the children are gone, they aren't on the grounds," the kitshue wailed and fell to the floor crying. The Lady gasped and clutched mate's arm.

" Oh, dearest! They may be in trouble," the Lady cried. Her mate took her in her arms and rubbed her back comfortably.

"Shhh. They are strong children, don't forget. And don't worry, the guards and I will get them," he whispered into her ear at the top of her head. She playfully slapped him on the arm. "Oww! What was that for," he asked, rubbing his sore arm.

"What do you mean,' the guards and I,'? I'm comin' too," she yelled, " They're our children!" Her mate scolded himself for falling in love with a stubborn woman. _' I heard_ _that,'_ she mentally threatened.

" Keh, fine. Let's go," he ordered and grabbed his katana and wrapped it onto his belt. His mate grabbed her bow and arrows and followed suit out the castle.

**Part Four:**

The group had found a nice resting place near a small lake and were eating luch.The sun was now setting and the group decided to might as well camp there for the night. Two hungry boys vigorously attacked their noodles while Kagome shood her head.

"Do you at least chew your food," she asked them. The both Inuyashas looked up, their faces stuffed with noodle. "Never mind," she whispered. She looked down on Anakki and finished tying her bandage around her swolen ankle.

" Thank you," Anakki smiled. Kagome handed her her noodles and faced the group. Shippo already was asleep with kilala and the rest were eating. _' Huh, I do want to know_ _why the little boy was named after Inuyasha but I'll wait till he feels comfortable enough to talk to me about it,'_ she thought. She looked down at the sacred jewel shards and sighed. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome sadly look at the almost complete jewel. He looked away silently, no longer hungry. The camp site was silent except for a few slurps and loud chewing here and there. SLAP!

"Hentai," Sango yelled. Miroku covered his red cheek.

" I'm sorry my dear Sango, it's these cursed hand of mine," Miroku pathetically explained.

" Yeah right," Sango mumble. Inuyasha stood and jumped onto a tree branch. Kagome looked up from the jewel and looked at the kids. There was something familiar about them. Little Inuyasha's eyes were a beautiful purple and Anakki's were a rich chocolate brown. Something glinted with the fire light and caught Kagome's attention. She looked down at Anakki and noticed a small necklace with a sort of red jewel at the end.

" What is that," Kagome asked, pointing to the necklace. Anakki glanced at her brother and he stopped eating. He wiped the liquid stuck on his face and spoke.

" They are sort of our crest for our kingdom," he partially lied. Little Inuyasha heard a small thump behind him. Inuyasha now sat by him , his arms tucked into the sleeves of his kimono.

" So your royalty," Miroku asked. The two kids nodded.

" But there's hardly any human Lords anymore...which kingdom do you belong to ," Sango asked. _'Oh, crud,'_ Little Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. _' Way to go, genious,'_ Anakki cheered sarcastically.

" Keh, they're probably lyin'," Inuyasha mumbled.

" No, we're not," Little Inuyasha yelled.

"Are too."

" Are Not!"

"Too"

" Not"

" Uh huh."

"Nuh Huh"

" Guys," Kagome inturrupted. Inuyasha stuck his tounge out on the small Inuyasha. Little Inuyasha did too. She sighed and suddenly stiffened. "Inuyasha,  
I sense two jewel shards coming...oh, no," she knew who it was by the way Inuyasha had sniffed the air. Sango and Miroku shook their heads and rose to leave the coming on battle to their friends. Soon, a tornado of dirt came towering towards their camp and stopped. A wolf youkai emerged and picked Kagome up. She gave a squeal of surprise.

" Hello Kagome. How is my woman doing," Kouga asked. Inuyasha stood up and growled. And to both Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise, Little Inuyasha and Anakki did too. Kouga glanced their way but shrugged. No threat at all.

" You mangy wolf! Let go off Kagome ," Inuyasha growled, grabbing tetseiga's handle. Kagome tried to get out of Kouga's strong hold but found it futile.

" Kouga, you're hurting me," Kagome whimpered. And she wasn't lying. This time, Kouga had her in a too strong of a hug. But Kouga wasn't listening. He had caught a scent of the two children at the camp and really didn't liked what he smelled. _' Both kids have Kagome's and the Mutt's scent on 'em but... it's not just in touch but in blood,'_ he thought crazily. A kick on his face brought him from his thoughts. He immediatley let go of Kagome, who fell to the ground panting. Anakki rushed to her side and glared at the one called Kouga. _'So this is Kouga, huh? Huh, dad was right, we shouldn't trust him'_ she thought. Kouga looked up expecting to see the mutt stand before him but to everyone's surprise stood Little Inuyasha.

" You stay away from her, you hear," Little Inuyasha yelled. Kouga growled and stood. Inuyasha had almost done the same thing but the little guy had beat him to it. _' Keh,_ _this kid's not bad. At least he hate the flea bag as much as I do,'_ he thought. Kouga growled and looked at Kagome, who was still panting , walking to Inuyasha's side.

" Brother," Anakki called out. Little Inuyasha gave Kouga one last glare and jumped to Inuyasha's left side. Kouga stared at the four and his eyes widened. _' No, this can't be,'_ he thought. The little female human looked so much like Kagome and the little human looked like the mutt! Inuyasha growled and withdrew tetseiga. Instead of the large blade, however, the blade was now two times larger. This surprised Inuyasha for a moment but quickly caught himself.

" Get outta here, Kouga or you'll be sorry," Inuyasha growled. Kagome too noticed the blade's new size but her eyes remained on a shocked Kouga. _' Why does he keep_ _looking at the kids then at us,'_ she thought, wondering. She stood infront of Anakki, protecting her.

" Fine. But this isn't over, half breed," Kouga growled . He blew a kiss to Kagome and ran out of the camp with inhuman speed. Inuyasha gave one last glare at the path Kouga had gone and sheathed tetseiga.

" Inuyasha is it me or was Kouga acting a bit stranger than usual," Kagome asked, a bit still outta breath.

" Couldn't care less about how that wolf is actin'... did he hurt you," Inuyasha asked, now full of concern.

" I think he gave me a few bruises but I'll live," she whispered. Inuyasha took her face and was looking her over. The two kids locked eyes and smirked. They started making kissing sounds and giggling. The two adults stopped and seperated. Both their faces started to grow red of emberrasment.

" Shaddup," Inuyasha growled and hit Little Inuyasha on the head.

" Oww," Little Inuyasha whinned.

" Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

**Part Five:**

Miroku and Sango walked to a near by pond, giving the others some privacy. Sango looked up at the sky and sighed. She sat down, soon joined by Miroku.

" Think Kouga will ever give up," Sango asked.

" I'm afraid not. Unless, our dear friends confess of their love for one another, Kouga wil keep coming," Miroku sighed and laid down. The sky was lit by millions of stars tonight, a crescent moon out tonight. Sango too laid down, of course a distance away from Miroku's wandering hand.

" Hey Miroku," Sango began.

" Yes my dear Sango," Miroku replied.

" Did you notice that the children that Inuyasha rescued look a lot alike like him? Actually, like Kagome too," Sango continued. Miroku sighed and looked away.

" My dear Sango...they are not what they appear," Miroku whispered. Sango sat up, fear starting to form in the pit of her stomach.

" W-What do you mean, Miroku," Sango asked. Miroku stood up and scratched the back of his head.

" Well, .. do you remember of their kingdom's crests that they wear around their necks," he asked. Sango nodded.

" Well, they are not normal necklaces," he continued.

" Please, speak clearly Miroku," Sango begged.

" Well, they're incantation necklaces, only able to be produced by a powerful priestess," Miroku confessed. Sango's eyes widened and she placed a hand on Miroku's .

" You mean-," she whispered .

" Yes, my dear Sango. Those children are not human,... they are demons," Miroku revealed.

**Part Six:**

The Lord and his Lady jumped from tree to tree , their guards following bellow. They reached a barrier, the one that the Lady herself had placed. It was there to hide their kingdom from the enemies and to keep their people safe. But somehow, their children had gone through.

" Dearest, I can't find a break on the barrier, they must have someone who let them out," the Lady whispered. Her mate landed on the same strong branch as she and the two looked up at the crescent moon out tonight.

" I have a feeling they are safe, where ever they are and ," he looked down upon his love, " You are tired. You'll need your strenght if you are to break a part of the barrier to let us through. We'll set up camp here tonight and continue at sunrise." He kissed the top of his mate's raven black hair and brought her into his arms. The Lady smiled and wrapped her arms around her mate's strong built , capturing some of his silver white hair in the embrase.

**Part Seven:**

" Any of you see where Miroku and Sango went," Inuyasha asked, getting irritated. Kagome shook her head as she laid down a sleeping Anakki near Shippo. Little Inuyasha had refused to fall asleep but his eyelids kept falling closed. " I'm gonna go look for 'em, I'll be right back,"Inuyasha growled and left . Kagome laid back against the tree trunk near the fire. She had Anakki in one arm, Shippo near the other, Kilala at her lap and Little Inuyasha at her right side. She took this opportunity to ask him some things.

" Inuyasha," she began.

" Yes, Lady Kagome," he whispered.

" Please call me Kagome," she corrected him. She slowly turned her body towards the small boy. " If you don't mind me asking, who are your parents?" Little Inuyasha looked at the fire's flames, debating on wether to tell her or not.

" My parents... are different, " he began. Kagome moved her head to one side, confused. " You see, my mom is a miko, a priestess and a very powerful one to," he said proudly. She smiled.

" Is your dad different too," she asked. He nodded. " My dad...is...a demon," he whispered. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise but soon softened. She placed Anakki besides Shippo and motioned him to come into her free arm. He gladly did and rested his head on her shoulder. _' Mom, I miss you,'_ he thought.

" There is nothing wrong with being different...look at me. I'm a seventeen year old girl that's from the future," she whispered. She expected him to be shocked but merely nodded. This surprised her too. " But ...," she began, " You two appear human and I sense no demonic aura coming from either of you two." Little Inuyasha nodded and pointed to his crest.

" This gives us the total appearance of humans. Our mother made it especially for us. She made one for herself, dad , me and Anakki," Little Inuyasha explained. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

" Wait a minute, why would your mom need an enchanted necklace if she is alredy human," she asked , confused.

" Well, when mom and dad mated," kagome blushed at the word, " Mom turned into a half demon." Kagome was blown away. Here , she sat in the past for five hundred years, with two royal children who turn out two be half demon with a father who was a demon and a half demon miko for a mother. A picture of Inuyasha and her with a family jumped into her mind. _'Oh, kami. Why am I thinking of things that will never be,'_ she thought, blushing. Little Inuyasha noticed this and smiled. "Kagome, are you and Master Inuyasha together," he asked innocently. Kagome did a little anime fall.

"N-No, Inuyasha...at least not in the way you think," she whispered sadly. Little Inuyasha remembered something and smiled.

" Is it because of the dead priestess, Kikyo," he asked. Kagome's eyes widened.

" How-," she was cut off by a verry loud SLAP!

" HENTAI," Sango yelled as she came into the camp. Inuyasha came following afterwards, dragging an unconcious Miroku with him. Little Inuyasha seperated from Kagome's arms and sat a little away from the fire. Inuyasha noticed the mood in which they had come in, like they had inturrupted something. He looked at Kagome and saw her face full of shock.

" Oi, wench! What's with ya," Inuyasha asked. Kagome snapped from her thoughts and looked up.

" Nothing," she lied and craddled the little ones . Anakki took a good sniff and smiled in her sleep.

" Mommy," she whispered. All eyes fell on Kagome, whose face lit up like a tomatoe.

" She must be dreaming of her mom. I bet she misses her parents," she explained. Inuyasha remembered when he had pulled the kids from the ground's opening .

-flashback-

"Whacha think you were doing, playing here anyway," the demon above them scolded. The little boy looked up and gasped.

"Dad," he asked. Inuyasha looked down at him, confused.

-end flashback-

_' That's right. The kid called me dad and now, the girl calls Kagome mom. What the hell is going on here,'_ he thought. Sango helped Kagome settle the kids into bed while Inuyasha jumped into a tree branch. Miroku settled against Inuyasha's tree's trunk and closed his eyes. Sango got out the sleeping bag that Kagome had brought for her from her time and settled down with Shippo and Kilala. Now, Kagome laid down on her sleeping bag with Anakki by her abdomen and Little Inuyasha wraped an arm over his sister. Kagome smiled at his gesture and hugged them both. Their warm little bodies against her own felt comforting, like they belonged there. It just felt right. Inuyasha opened an eye at the sound of movement and looked down to where Kagome was. His hear skipped a beat, but in a good way. He saw before him a grown woman with two children wrapped around her like how children would hug their mothers while sleeping. _' She really looks beautifull with children surrounding her. Keh,... she always does,'_ he thought. He looked over to where Miroku laid snoring and Sango was asleep too. Okay, so the coast was clear. He jumped from his branch and landed by Kagome. He grabbed the edge of the 'sleeping bag' and laid her head into his lap. Anakki stirred at the movedment and looked up into piercing and comforting golden amber eyes.

" Daddy," she asked. Inuyasha paused. _'Poor kid. Musta been dreamin' about her parents and is now half asleep. What the heck,'_ he thought.

" Go back to sleep, Anakki. You need to rest," he said in his most formal voice he could muster. Anakki nodded her head and yawned. She dug her head against Kagome's chest and went back to sleep. Kagome smiled in her sleep and brought the two children closer to herself. Inuyasha found himself smiling and rested his head against another tree's trunk. Soon, sleep came to him.

**Part Eight:**

The Lady awoke a bit before sunrise at her mate's side. His soft snoring made her smile. He rarely slept fully, so there must not have been anything to worry over. She slowly peeled off her strong mate's arm off her waist and crept out of the tent. The small recruit they had brought were laying about sleeping, some snoring and some just planely nocked out. She slowly walked to a near by creek and knelt by the water. She brought her clawed hands into the cool water and splashed some on her face. She grabbed a towel and wiped the remaining water dropplets off her face. The sky's color's were changing into a light purple/pink and soon to a clear baby blue. The sun peeked over the mountains, illuminating everything in it's path . She smiled when the sun's warm rays hit her face, warming it instantly. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She gasped.

" Damn it woman. Don't leave my side," the Lord growled threatenedly. His mate laughed and leaned aginst his strong chest. They watched the sun fully rise over the mountains, going up for another day.

" Do we leave now, my puppy," she asked, getting a growl from her mate. She laughed and began to rub at her mate's ear , at the top of his head. He began to purr, though he would never admitt to it. " Baby," she began.

"Hmm," he mumbled, enjoying his mate's touch too much to answer. She stopped and faced him. He opened an eye and growled at her for stopping. She smiled and grabbed his large hand in hers. She blushed a little , making him confused. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, right bellow her belly button.

" Baby," she repeated. His eyes widened and his lips parted. The Lady laughed as tears of joy began to fill her rich chocolate brown eyes. Her mate soon recovered from his shock and wrapped his arms around his mate. She laughed and he laughed too. He twirled her around until she got dizzy.

"Another one," he whispered, smiling, resting his forehead against his mate's . She nodded, causing him to nod too. She looked up and stared into her mate's amber golden eyes, the eyes she fell in love with. He wiped away her coming tears and brought her lips to his. Soon, their kingdom would have a new addition to their family.

**Part Nine:**

Inuyasha woke before the others and jumped into his tree. Soon, the sun's rays seeping through the tree's leaves. When the rays hit Kagome's face, she instantly woke up.

"No mom,...five more minutes," she whispered. Anakki opened an eye and looked around. Inuyasha wasn't there anymore? She looke up into the tree to find him sitting in his position at the tree branch. _' Not much has changed,'_ she thought and streched. Kagome opened her eyes and she stared into matching chocolate brown eyes. She was confused for a second then recognized it was Anakki. Both smiled and yawned. Suddenly, Kagome felt a little twitch by her leg inside her sleeping bag. Anakki felt it too. Kagome lifted the bag's top and peered in. Boy, she wished she hadn't. Both screamed and jumped out of the bag. Inuyasha, who was finally falling asleep on the branch fell down hard at the scream. Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kilala and Little Inuyasha automatically jumped up and looked around. Kagome and Anakki were ontop of a cut off tree trunk chanting:

"EWWW, EWWW,EWW." " What the hell is wrong with ya," Inuyasha and Little Inuyasha both screamed. Their eyes met for an instant but settled again on the screaming females. Inuyasha walked to the bag and grabbed the closed edge. He shook it hard and out came... a mouse! The girls, this time including Sango, screamed and began chanting again.

" Oh, kami! All this screamin' over a stupid mouse," Inuyasha yelled. Kilala began to chase the poor mouse and soon ran it out of camp. Kagome, with Anakki in her arms, jumped down from the trunk onto the grass.

" I-Is it gone," Anakki asked. Little Inuyasha feh'ed and nodded. Kagome set down Anakki and began to roll up her sleeping bag, very carefully.

"Oh, kami. That scared me to death," Kagome mumbled.

" Keh, if it did, then ya wouldn't be yappin' your mouth instead of cookin' breakfast," Inuyasha replied. It then struck Inuyasha what he said but too late.

" Idiot," Shippo muttered.

" INUYASHA...SIT SIT SIT SIT," she yelled. The poor guy made a two foot crater. Little Inuyasha and Anakki started laughing , followed in by Miroku and Sango. Shippo took out a lolli pop and began to lick it. Kilala came in , swinging her tail from side to side, obviously happy too. Kagome grabbed her backpack and took out the necesicery materials for breakfast. She asked for Shippo to assist on the fire.

" Sure thing Kagome," he replied, " FOX FIRE!" A small ball of fire came out of Shippo's hand and lit the old fire place alight again.Soon, everyone was eating scrambled eggs with some ham and and spiced pickles for breakfast.

" Hmmm! This is delicious, " Anakki chirped. Little Inuyasha nodded and continued eating. Kagome finished first and stood up.

" Hey Inuyasha, is there any hotsprings near by," Kagome asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air and nodded. He gulped the food in his mouth.

" Yeah, just a little path aways from here," he mumbled. He looked over at Miroku and sure enough, the monk had a perverted smirk on his face. " Oi, monk! Get ya mind outta the gutter," Inuyasha yelled and flug a rock at Miroku's head.

" Oww! Why so violent, Inuyasha? I was just going to ask to accompany the fair maidens to their bath to protect them, " Miroku explained.

" Yeah right," Shippo mumbled.

"Sango, you coming," Kagome asked, her bathing bag in hand. Sango nodded and stood up, not before hitting Miroku on the head.

" Oww! Where the love go," he mumbled, rubbing his sore head. Kagome stopped and turned around.

" Anakki, you want to come with us," Kagome asked. The little girl nodded and jumped into Kagome's arms. Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder and off they went. Miroku stood silent, gazing over at Little Inuyasha. Little Inuyasha saw him staring and it creeped him out.

"Would ya quick staring," he mumbled. Inuyasha, who was cleaning tetseiga, looked up and glared at Miroku.

"Leave the kid alone, monk," Inuyasha growled , looking back down at his sword. Miroku raised an eyebrow but looked away. He took out a book and began to read. Inuyasha finished and sheathed tetseiga.

" Nice sword," Little Inuyasha commented and sat down near Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and tied it to his belt. " Uhm, can I look at it," he asked.

"Why," Inuyasha asked.Little Inuyasha shrugged.

"My dad has a katana similar to yours, even my mom has one like it, " Little Inuyasha explained.

" Yeah? Well, no other sword is like my tetseiga here. It was carved from my old man's fang," Inuyasha boasted.

" It has a barrier, am I right? No other person can touch it ," Little Inuyasha pointed out.

" Yeah, howcha know," Inuyasha asked, getting a bit suspicious.

" My dad's sword, I told you, is similar to yours. I can get it out of its sheath easily, well, only under his supervision anyway," Little Inuyasha shrugged.

" Oh yeah," Inuyasha challenged.

" Yeah," Little Inuyasha replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha stood up and faced the kid. He took off tetsiega and pointed the handle towards Little Inuyasha.

" Well," Inuyasha asked. Little Inuyasha smirked and stood up. Miroku found a stopping point in his story and looked up.

" Uh, Inuyasha," Miroku warned.

" Shaddup Monk," Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. He again offered the sword's handle to the kid. He chuckled. " Whatsa matter? Ya scared," he teased. Little Inuyasha's smirk grew into a smile. He reached over and placed a hand on tetseiga's handle. Nothing happened. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Miroku. He too was as shocked. Then, Little Inuyasha pulled on the sword and it came easily out of it's sheath. And before both Inuyasha's and Miroku's eyes, Little Inuyasha pulled out a fully transformed Tetseiga, the sword of fang.

**Part Ten:**

" Ahhhhhh," the girls sighed as they entered the warm waters of the hotsprings.

" This is what we needed," Kagome whispered.

" Uh huh," Sango agreed. Both girls rested their heads agaist the warm rocks as Anakki and Shippo played with the water, splashing eachother. Anakki squealed and began to swim away. Shippo laughed and began to chase her.

" Anakki, sweety, don't go too far," kagome called out.

" I won't Kagome,"Anakki called out, dodging one of Shippo's attacks. Sango opened an eye and saw the kids a good hearing range away. _'Well, I may not get another_ _chance,'_ Sango thought.

"Kagome," Sango began.

" Yeah, Sango," She replied, now paying full attention to her friend.

"Uhm, there may not be an easier way to tell you this but... Kagome, Anakki and Inuyasha, the little one I mean, are demons," Sango whispered. Kagome looked at her friend, confused.

" Yeah,.. I know," Kagome confessed. Sango's eyes widened and she looked over at Shippo and Anakki playing.

" You know what I can't help wonder? If their parents love them so much or you know... why are they out here, in the middle of the forest instead of in their kingdoms," Kagome asked. Sango thought about it for a moment, too.

" Maybe their parents are looking for them , maybe they are on their way right now," Sango suggested. Kagome's face cheered up and she nodded. _' That has to be the_ _reason,'_ Kagome thought,_' No one in their right mind would abandon these kids.'_ She paused. Silence.

" Sango," Kagome whispered, " I can't hear Shippo or Anakki!" Sango looked up and noticed the silence too. They quickly got out of the water and began to dress.

" Shippo," yelled Sango.

" Anakki, Shippo Where are you?" Kagome yelled. No responce. She closed her eyes and felt out the auras in her surroundings . She felt the ones in at camp, Sango's , hers ...but no Shippo or Anakki ! Then, she felt a strong demonic aura approach. She opened her eyes. It was suddenly night? " Sango," she asked. She was alone now. _' Great,'_ she thought. She looked up. No, a large dark cloud was forming above her. She felt a sudden sharp pain to her side and fell to the floor. " Inuyasha," she whispered before everything grew black.

**Part Eleven:**

All were silent as the Lady concentrated her priestess powers onto the barrier. A fain pink aura began to surround her form as the barrier lifted up a section of the way.

"Go," the Lord ordered. The men ran through as the Lord turned to his mate. She nodded and released her hold. The barrier began to waver as it began to form back together. The Lord, as soon as his mate's aura disappeared, grabbed her and ran through the other side. Not a yard had he gone through that the barrier became one once more. The Lord nodded to his man in command and looked down into his mate's face. She nodded and he helped her stand. She took a step and a sudden sharp pain came to her side and she fell to the ground. Her mate immediately stood by her side. He picked her up and looked into her eyes, full of concern. " What is it? What's wrong," he asked, a flicker of fear ditected in his voice.

"My dearest," the Lady cried, " Our little ones are in danger!"

**Part Twelve:**

" What the-,... How the-...," Inuyasha could bearly form words. Not even his half brother, Sesshomaru, could handle tetseiga like he did. But here comes along this human kid and it easily comes out for him. Miroku stood as shocked. Kilala sniffed the air and hissed. That brought Inuyasha from his sense. " What the hell! How did this happen," he yelled. Kilala transformed and ran the way the girls had gone.

" Inuyasha...," Miroku yelled. Inuyasha turned to the monk and followed his pointing gaze after Kilala. _'Oh, no! Kagome!',_ Inuyasha thought. He took his tetseiga and placed it inside its sheath.

" What? What is it?" Little Inuyasha yelled as he followed the panicking men.

" Kilala just transformed! That means my dearest Sango and Lady Kagome are in trouble," Miroku yelled over his shoulder as he jumped onto Kilala's back. He looked back to reach out for Little Inuyasha but he was gone. He looked up and his mouth fell. He was up there with Inuyasha! He easily jumped from tree to tree, much like his hanyou friend. _How can this be,'_ he wondered. He shook himself from his thoughts and begged Kilala to go faster. _'Kagome hold on,'_ Inuyasha mentally yelled. He pushed himself harder and finally the trees cleared and he jumped onto the grass near the hotsprings.

" Kagome," he yelled. Silence. Soon, Miroku came through with Kilala, and Little Inuyasha. Surprising them further, Little Inuyasha put is nose on the ground and began to sniff around.

" Damn necklace! It's making it harder to trace them," Little Inuyasha cursed. _' Mother and Father are going to hate me for this,'_ he mentally warned himself and took off the necklace. His whole body began to pulsate. Inuyasha could feel it too. He looked over at the kid.Little Inuyasha's long raven black hair turned into duller gray then to silver white. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sudden transformation as Miroku saw too. Little Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head. His human ears began to grow smaller until they disappeared altogether. Suddenly, two dog like ears appeared at the top of his head and his hands grew claws. His canine teeth grew into fangs and he stopped shaking his head. His silver bangs covered his eyes .

" Hey kid," Inuyasha called out. _' This is too weird...And I know weird,'_ Inuyasha thought. Little Inuyasha raised his face and opened his eyes. Instead of a pair of purple eyes , stood a pair of golden amber eyes, just like his father's.

**Part Thirteen:**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Dark. It was pitch dark. She couldn't even see her hand infront of her face!

" Sango," she called out, " Shippo! Anakki!" No responce. Then,a small groan came from her left. " Guys," she asked.

" Kagome," Shippo whispered. Kagome sighed in releaf.

" Shippo," she happily whispered, " Where's Sango? And Anakki?" She heard Shippo sniff around.

" Sango's here but I think she's out cold but...," he stopped. _' But? But! Why is there always a but,'_ she mentally asked.  
" ...I can't pickup Anakii's scent," he continued. Another groan came into the darkness.

" Sango," Kagome called out.

" K-Ka..gome," Sango asked.

" Yes, it's me, Sango! We need to get out of here! There's a strong demonic aura around here and we don't need to stick around," Kagome pleaded taking a step forward. Something furry rubbed against her leg. " Ahh," Kagome screamed.

" Kagome, are you okay," Shippo asked, grabbing onto her leg. Kagome sighed in releaf.

" It's you, Shippo," she whispered, " Sango? Can you make some noise so that I can find you," Kagome yelled.

" Yeah, hold on," Sango began to stand and bang agaist the wall. Kagome heard her to her right and followed the wall. She soon felt a body.

" Ahh! Sango, is this you," Kagome asked, pleading she was right.

" No," Sango whispered. Suddenly, the room filled with light and the girls had to adjust their eyes to the sudden light. But they wished they hadn't. On the floor, on the walls,and on the ceiling, rotten, rotting and bearly put corses were laid out on display.

**Part Fourteen:**

The Lady closed her eyes and grabbed onto her mate's hand. She concentrated on the fleet's aura, herself, her mate, and...she gasped.

" What? What is it," her mate asked. His mate's face paled and his concern grew worse. He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him, " What?"

" Dearest...our Anakki...has entered the house of the dead," she sobbed. The Lord's face paled too and he hugged his wife. But, his shock and sorrow quickly turned into anger an courage. He picked up his mate's teared face and kissed her forehead.

" Keh! Don't worry my mate! We will get our children back! I promise you that," The demon Lord swore.

So, what did you guys think? Like it, love it, or hate it? Please review ! It will truly be appreciated! 0.0 woah, it's so long, ne? Do you guys like this fanfic being long...come on people, I need details! This is only part one of my fanfic( and yes I'm aware that there's a lot of parts in this, but it is the first part of this WHOLE story)so review people!

inu: woah, mayra's (me) getting desperate!>growl 

kag: aww, poor mayra! >shakes head in shame 

me: >sarcastically I feel soooo loved !

mir: Come my fair maiden! Take shelter in my arms!>wraps arms around me 

me: AHHH!Pervert's touching me!...SANGO! >sango comes in 

san:wha-? MIROKU, YOU PERVE! GET AWAY FROM HER! >knocks him unconcious 

well, I hope I get at least five review from this fanfic for me to continue, but... even if I don't get any, I may continue it! Hope to hear from you guys soon! Inuyasha and Kagome forever!

-inuyasharbd15fan09


End file.
